Después de la muerte
by ConyOtaku123
Summary: Eren, Mikasa y Armin, El trío Shiganshina o EMA, han prometido volver a encontrarse después de la muerte, en el año 2000 hacia adelante ¿Saldrá todo como lo habrán soñado?..
1. Chapter 1

Después de la muerte.

_Fanfic de Shingeki No Kyojin, no es de mi propiedad, no soy Hajime Isayama así que derechos de autor (?). Este fanfic tendrá ErenxMikasa y en un futuro un poquito lejano ErenxArmin.  
Lemon – Mpreg – Yaoi – Hentai – Gore_

_Si lo sé, mucho ¿No? ¡Disfruten!._

* * *

Se encontraba dormido, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, aún podía recordar los últimos momentos de su vida… ¡¿Espera?! ¿¡Últimos momentos?!... Claro, hace miles de años atrás… Tenía una promesa que cumplir… El mundo fue tan cruel… Pasaron años y años, pero nunca los encontró… En este momento se sentía en un lugar cálido, cómodo, seguro… Pero algo le decía que ya debía salir de aquél lugar, ahora le quedaba estrecho, hace 9 meses que se encontraba allí.

.

Estaban llegando al hospital de urgencia, su hermana adoptiva no aguantaría más, 9 meses de embarazo, de su hijo. Su hermana esperaba a su hijo… Estaba medio feliz y triste, a veces las embarazadas fallecían al dar a luz.

–Eren… el bebe quiere salir. –

–Lo sé, Mikasa, lo sé. –  
–Si quieres puedo esperar para mañ... Ahh... – Un gemido de dolor calló a la muchacha, instintivamente empezó a acariciarse el vientre, quería calmar a su bebé que aún ni nombre tenía.

–Para mañana será tarde Mikasa, ya llegamos bájate de una vez. – El castaño abrió la puerta del auto y bajo a la asiática, él estaba molesto. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevo dentro del hospital en lugar de urgencia, él sabia que la chica no aguantaría ni una media hora más.

–E-Eren… puedo esperar te dije Agh…– Los gemidos de dolor incrementaban, él bebé pateaba y se movía con brutalidad.

–¡Por favor ayuden a mi hermana! ¡Por favor! – Los gritos del muchacho no eran en vano, los paramédicos corrieron hacia la asiática, enfermeras llevaban una camilla, la gente que les tocaba su turno se lo dieron a la muchacha, la chica no dejaba de moverse, así que la sedaron para preparar todo.

Todos iban a una habitación completamente blanca, las luces en el techo, muebles con instrumentos, lleno de enfermeras alrededor, un espacio para la camilla en la cual estaba la muchacha, se encontraba despierta, el sedante solamente calmaba sus dolores.

.

Hace 9 meses se encontraba dentro del lugar cálido, a veces escuchaba palabras por fuera, caricias cariñosas y besos, podía recordar, no mucho pero sabía que debía hacer… Reencontrarse… No podía parar de patear y moverse. Quería salir de una vez, podía sentir que lo estaban sacando de aquél lugar, al fin saldría de ese lugar que lo protegió por 9 meses…

.

–¡Armin, Mikasa!... – El castaño lloraba abrazando a los jóvenes, probablemente le hubiera dado asco abrazarlos, el rubio no tenía sus ojos, fueron arrancados por un titán de 3 metros, su estomago abierto, se podía apreciar su estomago y viseras internas, la sangre manchando todo lo que lo rozaba, una espada del equipo 3D en la garganta, apenas podría hablar. La asiática no estaba tan mal herida, después de todo uso de escudo al rubio el cual ella creyó muerto. Su estado de todas formas era malo, su pierna estaba llena de cortes, su boca con cortes en las mejillas, dejando ver toda su mandíbula, la lengua cortada la punta, la piel raspada dejando ver partes de sus huesos, bastante sangre caía de su boca y torso, evidentemente moriría pronto, su espada estaba en el cuello del rubio, nadie pudo saber con exactitud que paso.

–E-Eren… Ah… E-Eren…– El rubio hablaba con un hilo de voz, mientras hablaba escupía sangre y baba, su cuerpo dolía, no aguantaría mucho. El castaño empezó a llorar sobre el rubio besándole la mejilla ensangrentada, quería calmarlo un poco.

–Estas bien Armin, estas bien, tranquilo…– El castaño lloraba sobre el pecho del rubio, podía ver algunos órganos pero no le importaba.

–Q-Quiero ver… e-el mundo… e-exterior…– Tomó aire ahogado. –Q-Quiero que… cuando v-volvamos a nacer… e-estar juntos… o-otra vez… – No podía llorar, no tenía ojos, pero sangre que caía simulaba unas lagrimas.

–Lo haremos Armin… Te lo prometo… Los tres seremos libres… – Tras depositar un suave beso en la frente… Armin cerró los ojos… Dormido… Para Eren no estaba muerto, sólo dormido… Llorando volteo a ver a la asiática la cual miraba con tristeza la situación mientras se desangraba.

–Eren… Te amo… Si volvemos a nacer… Prometo decírtelo nuevamente…– Mikasa susurró cayendo al suelo al lado del rubio, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, tomó su bufanda y miro al castaño, imitando una sonrisa. –Ponme la bufanda por última vez…–  
–Adiós chicos… prometo encontrarnos otra vez…– El castaño tomó la bufanda llorando, depositándola en el cuello de la muchacha, enrollándola tapando su boca y nariz. Al terminar se dio cuenta que esta no respondía, los dos dormían en paz, sólo le faltaba a él dormir… –Buenas noches…– El castaño tomó en sus brazos a los muchachos, con sus últimas fuerzas salvaría sus cuerpos, ya que estaban fuera de los muros los titanes los destrozarían…

Llegó a un campo de flores, hizo tres coronas de hermosas rosas blancas, claveles rojos y algunas margaritas… Al rubio, le puso la corona a la altura de donde alguna vez, estuvieron sus ojos. A la de cabello azabache, a la altura de la frente. Y a sí mismo en su cabeza, ahora era su turno de dormir…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este inicio, por favor dejen sus review, espero que haya sido de su agrado, gracias por leer, bueno me despido._

_Hasta la próxima~…_


	2. Nacimiento del Ayer

Después de la muerte: "Nacimiento del ayer"

Realmente gracias a por leer, perdonen mi demora pero he estado estupidiando, aquí les dejo con el segundo capítulo de este fanfic que me gusto mucho escribir el primero, ADVERTENCIA: Pueden tener un trauma en una escena…  
Sin nada más les dejo leer:  
-

Estaban muchos enfermeros en el quirófano, donde yacía ahí Mikasa Ackerman, una muchacha joven de 20 años de edad, que iba a dar a luz a su primer hijo, el padre de la criatura sin nada más ni nada menos que su hermano adoptivo Eren Jaeger, de 19 años de edad.

Estaba sintiendo que lo despertaban de un profundo sueño… Esta sensación cálida que lo protegió por meses, se estaba rompiendo, o así se sentía. Podía escuchar voces que lo perturbaban, más que voces eran gritos de desesperación. No sabía porque estaban gritando las voces que le hicieron compañía por los últimos 9 meses, esas voces… tan familiares… Podía aún recordar las risas, las penas… Había vuelto con ellos…

- Está saliendo Mikasa, puja, ya casi veo la cabeza.- La gentil voz de una chica rubia que apoyaba a la muchacha de rasgos asiáticos, se podía describir una voz angelical.  
La asiática llorando y gritando por el dolor agobiante, podía sentir como algo salía de su interior.  
-¡A-Ahhh!.. ¿¡E-Está saliendo?!.- Preguntaba con una sonrisa forzada por el dolor mientras que tomaba la mano del castaño con fuerza.  
-No pujes, ya va a salir solo.- La chica rubia de ojos azules tomo la cabeza del recién nacido que se estaba asomando, el pequeño cuerpo salió por sí mismo, la rubia tomo al bebé con una toalla y salió del quirófano dejando solos a los padres y a una enfermera.  
.

Sentir el aire fresco nuevamente fue extraño para él, no podía dejar de llorar para anunciar su llegada. No le gustaba que lo tomaran en brazos la gente desconocida. Él quería a los dueños de las voces gentiles que lo cuidaban cuando él aún no salía, podía sentir un agua tibia mojando su cuerpo, los susurros angelicales de una persona desconocida lo calmaba.  
Podía sentir que el aire se le iba evitándole respirar hasta que quedo inconsciente.  
-Él recién nacido está mal, llévenlo rápido a una incubadora con oxígeno artificial…- Dijo la chica preocupada.

-¿Por qué crees que demoren Eren?...- Decía la asiática preocupada escuchando llantos de otros bebés que no eran el suyo.  
-De seguro lo están limpiando y todo lo normal.- Dijo sonriendo mientras que gotas de sudor caía por su frente, tomó la mano de la muchacha angustiado. –Lo que debería preocuparnos es que le diremos a mamá y a papá cuando nos vean llegar con el bebé.- el castaño soltó una pequeña risa mirando a su hermana la cual sonrío para sus adentros.  
-Ellos entenderán, tú estabas borracho no es tu culpa…-  
-Si, pero no quiero casarme contigo…- Una vez que el muchacho dijo esto, la chica asiática bajo la mirada, creando un silencio incomodo entre ambos. Hasta que entro la doctora rubia preocupada.  
-¿Qué pasa doctora?, ¿Está bien nuestro hijo?-  
-Lo siento… Señor Jaeger, pero su hijo está muy débil. A diferencia de su madre, el niño no puede respirar bien, volverán a casa en 10 días más.-

La madre de la criatura sintió como si le perforaran el corazón por aquella frase, frunciendo el ceño miro a la doctora a los ojos con odio.  
-Quiero verlo.-

-Lo siento Mikasa, no puedo, el bebé esta inestable y lo pueden perder si es desconectado…-  
-Quiero verlo aunque sea por la incubadora.-

La doctora retrocedió algunos pasos nerviosa por la mirada directa de la muchacha, se volteó encontrándose con la enfermera de aspecto masculino, en sus brazos llevaba algo envuelto en mantas sonriendo.  
-Y-Ymir ¿Por qué lo trajiste?..-  
-Vamos Historia, si su madre es así de fuerte de seguro se pondrá bien el bebé, además si se pone grave podrías traer la incubadora hacia acá.-  
Nuevamente un silencio incomodo, el primero en reaccionar fue Eren el cual arrebato el bebé de los brazos de la chica pecosa, lo acerco a la madre y descubrió el rostro del pequeño el cual estaba cubierto con la manta.  
El castaño hizo una pequeña mueca, el bebé era rubio y sus ojos eran azules. Se quedo pensando pero luego sonrío leve y comenzó a llorar besando la frente del pequeño.

El castaño despertó, no podía dormir, si dormía con ellos no podría despertar y recordarlos… Al abrir los ojos ya no tenía la corona de flores que el mismo hizo y tenía en sus brazos el libro de su mejor amigo, en su cuello la bufanda que una vez le perteneció. Se sentó mirando a los lados para ubicarse, estaba en una carreta, los cadáveres de sus amigos a sus lados con las coronas y las heridas cubiertas con la ropa de la legión del reconocimiento. La carreta estaba andando y el que guiaba a los caballos era su rival amigo, Jean Kirschtein, él estaba llorando aunque no se notara.  
-Eren... ¿Me dices que paso?...- Dijo el de cabello bicolor recordando a Marco.  
-Yo… No pude… Salvarlos…- el castaño empezó a llorar nuevamente tomando la mano del rubio entrelazando los dedos, como este lo había hecho cuando él estaba inconsciente, con la otra mano tomaba la de la muchacha. Tomo aire, con la capucha de la legión se envolvió a sí mismo y a los cadáveres. Cerró los ojos imaginando que era solo un mal sueño más.

Termino el capitulo 2, siempre en el final habrá algo parecido a un flashback :3 Comenten que les pareció, perdonen la demora y Gracias por leer. 


	3. ¿Debilidad?

Después de la muerte: "¿Debilidad?"

||Primero que nada, gracias a los que están leyendo este fanfic, se que son pocos pero cuando dejan algún review realmente me alegra, no puedo responder a los review de gente sin cuenta así que no crean que no los leo (?), leí un review que me cambio la vida… Bueno pensaba en hacer los capítulos más largos y así lo haré, y subiré los capítulos los viernes así que revisen los viernes las y los que siguen este fanfic. Sin más los dejo leer c:||

Ya había pasado 1 día en el hospital, no fue el mejor ni el más cómodo del mundo, pero pudieron dormir. Al despertar los hermanos se percataron de que no estaba el bebé en la incubadora. El castaño se levantó y salió de la habitación, caminando por el pasillo. Debía saber dónde estaba su hijo, tenerlo cerca, en sus brazos, verlo…  
Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en observando por un cristal a todos los bebés del hospital.  
-¿Eren Jaeger, no?- una voz angelical se escuchaba a sus espaldas.  
-Si señora… ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- Contestó el castaño con un poco de frialdad al notar que su hijo no estaba detrás del cristal.  
-Oh… él está bien, tiene su propia habitación lleno de enfermeras y doctores, ven sígame señor-  
-Si…-  
Ambos caminaron por los largos pasillos del hospital, hasta llegar a un cuarto pequeño completamente blanco, apenas al entrar escuchabas los pitidos de las maquinas, aunque el castaño no las entendía no les dio importancia y miró los cables encontrando el final de estos, los cables estaban conectados de cierta forma al bebé, eso lo podía entender, solamente que las otras maquinas y los sueros conectados la pequeño le asustaban.  
-¿É-Él está bien?..-  
-Oh, sí lo está, en un rato mas lo llevaremos con ustedes…-  
-¿Me puedo quedar?-

-Umm… Yo preferiría que no… Pero antes de irte ¿Me puedes decir el nombre del pequeño?...-  
Mierda. Un nombre, ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió hace 9 meses atrás?, estaba sudando por los nervios, sí bien es difícil ponerle un nombre a una mascota, nunca hubiera imaginado que sería más difícil ponerle un nombre a su hijo. Los primeros que se le vinieron a la mente eran simplemente catastróficos "Jorge, Daniel, Gernancio, Brunildo, Eldav, Soyel, Armando, etcétera…" Y muchos nombres horribles más. Mientras pensaba pudo escuchar una voz fina, una voz que le recordaba una chica pero era un poco más grave, por lo que dedujo que era de un chico joven, era un susurro ronco... Tuvo que prestar mucha atención para captar la palabra… "Armin"… Supo rápidamente que ese debía ser el nombre de su hijo, separo sus labios intentando modular palabra incomodo.

-Armin…-  
-¿Huh?...-  
-Armin Jaeger, el nombre de mi hijo es Armin Jaeger.-

-¡Oh!, claro lo anotaré, ¿No incluirá el apellido de su madre?...-  
-Armin Jaeger.- Dijo en un tono alzado para negar la pregunta de la muchacha.  
-E-Entiendo, por favor fuera de la habitación, puede ponerle nervioso ver lo que le haremos a su hijo.-  
La chica rubia de ojos azules acompaño al castaño al final del pasillo, sonriendo con un papel anotado el nombre del pequeño, volviendo al cuarto donde estaba este. El castaño caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sección de maternidad, en el cual la primera habitación era de su hermana.  
-¿Cómo está él?- Fue lo primero que pregunto preocupada

-Está conectado a maquinas, supuestamente nos lo traerían para que amamantes a Armin.-  
-¿Armin?... ¿Así le pusiste?-  
-Si, pero no le di tu apellido.-

-¿Huh?, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque tú no eres una buena madre, yo criaré al bebé.-

Mikasa quedó sorprendida por eso, pensó que se iban a casar, tener más hijos, una casa propia… Una historia de amor que anhelo de pequeña desde que Eren la salvó de los secuestradores.  
-Entiendo… El hijo es tuyo, pero ya no mío ¿Verdad?-

El castaño simplemente sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

.

¿Dónde estoy?, me duelen los brazos, hay cosas que me pinchan y siento el líquido entrar en mis venas… ¿Por qué no estoy con Eren y Mikasa?, estoy encerrado en un cristal, hay cosas en mi nariz, tiene oxigeno, pero realmente no lo necesito. Me siento sano, no entiendo porque esto…  
Abrí los ojos por primera vez, en vez de encontrarme entre los brazos de la que sería mi madre, estaba encerrado y mucha gente vestida de blanco me miraba con atención. Tengo el estomago vacío… Ahora que recuerdo, cuando morí tenía el estomago abierto, realmente es relajante volver a sentir hambre. Me muevo un poco en la cama sin abrir los ojos, realmente me cansa mucho abrirlos, decido guiarme por mis oídos, no puedo oler por el oxigeno que tengo en la nariz.  
Escucho susurros y siendo que me desconectan de los tubos, me sacan el oxígeno y una voz conocida me toma en sus brazos, susurrando mi nombre.

El castaño había ido a buscar al bebé, para que lo amamanten, y ponerlo a dormir en la habitación con ellos. El pasillo era largo y el piso era algo resbaladizo, así que debía caminar con cuidado, si caía moriría el recién nacido. Así de simple.

El recién nacido se movía acomodándose, buscando pecho pues tenía hambre.  
-Armin… Yo no tengo pechos para alimentarte, si los tuviera hubiera huido del hospital contigo.- Dijo el castaño acariciando la pequeña cabecita del bebé.  
Le dolía ver al recién nacido con marcas en sus brazos por las maquinas, pero sabía que sin estas él podía morir.

-Al fin llegas Eren, ¿Puedo tomar a mi hijo?-  
-Es mío Mikasa, ya te dije, él es tu sobrino y nada más, somos hermanos. Además debemos inventarnos una excusa por cuando lleguemos a casa con el bebé.-  
La asiática suspiro adolorida, mirando al bebé el cuál buscaba pecho desesperado en los brazos del padre.  
-Dámelo, lo alimentaré…-  
El castaño dudo un poco y le entrego el bebé con delicadeza, sentándose en una silla al lado de la cama y de la cuna del hospital.  
-¿Realmente sale leche de ahí?...-  
-Al parecer si… Esta bebiendo…-  
El castaño miraba con atención como el bebé absorbía y sus labios quedaban manchados de líquido blanco. Necesitaba a Mikasa hasta que el bebe dejara el pecho…  
Así paso la semana todos los días iguales, el niño conectado a los tubos y luego ir donde sus progenitores a alimentarse y dormir con ellos.

Un día entro la doctora que ayudo en el parto, sonriendo de oreja a oreja con unos papeles en su mano  
-Les tengo buenas noticias, querida familia.-

Los hermanos miraron a la doctora con atención mientras que el bebé dormía plácidamente sobre el pecho de su madre.  
-Se les da el alta a ambos… Pueden irse hoy…- Dijo con una sonrisa con lagrimas en los ojos, se había encariñado con el bebé y los padres.  
-Mejor dicho, deben irse, están fuera de acá. Les daremos ropa para su hijo y pañales pero deben irse ahora.- La mujer mayor, morena con pecas en su rostro interrumpió la tierna escena con su aparición y risa.

-Y-Ymir… Por favor perdónenla, es nueva aquí… Bueno les ayudaré a guardar sus cosas, Mikasa tú puedes ir caminando, la semana sin alta fue por el bebé, él aún está algo grave…-  
Dijo la rubia tomando al bebé en sus brazos para luego llevárselo de la habitación.

Todo estaba tranquilo en el hospital, los padres de Armin estaban listos para irse, pero su hijo no era devuelto a ellos. Podían escuchar el llanto de su hijo, era inconfundible, gritos ahogados, hipos entre los jadeos del llanto.  
Le estaban haciendo algo doloroso.  
Los jóvenes se levantaron a buscarlo, caminando por los pasillos en dirección al llanto… No pudieron creer lo que vieron.

La sala estaba oscura, a la luz del tenue fuego de la vela, en la pared se reflejaban dos sombras… Una de una mujer adulta, con lentes que brillaban a la luz, y la otra un bebé recién nacido. El bebé estaba en los brazos de la mujer, la cual tenía una jeringa con un líquido fosforescente amarillento.  
Los padres rápidamente se acercaron a la sombra de la mujer. Pero la jeringa ya estaba clavada en el brazo del niño… De su hijo, no había duda que ese líquido no era a su favor.  
||Fin del capitulo|| 


End file.
